toddworldfandomcom-20200214-history
Venus Ice Cream Trap
Venus Ice Cream Trap is the eleventh episode of Todd World. Plot ''After a strange new plant pops up Hector the ice cream hippo finds himself frightened after he is led to believe it tried to bite him. While Todd's friends are fearful of the strange plant, Todd tries to convince them it's safe after he gets to know it. '' Summary At the park, Todd and his friends are getting ice cream at Hector's when a strange plant suddenly sprouts. Curiously the group watch as it grows in height and admire it's strange, but interesting look. After Stella compliments it she expresses disbelief when she thinks it "smiled at her", then assures herself it was nothing. But as they watch it start to move a little more, Hector attempts to give them their ice cream- only for the plant to reach out for it to take it, startling him and causing him to believe it dried to bite him. Worried for the others, he decides to grab a shovel to transfer the plant elsewhere. Now anxious and concerned, the group decide to leave. Todd and Benny remain though, with Todd trusting the plant after insisting it didn't try to bite Hector. While the group aren't convinced about leaving Todd behind, Benny ensures them it will be fine since he will keep a protective eye on him; just to fall asleep while Todd makes conversation with the plant and draws it. During this, Todd comes to the conclusion that the plant is in fact harmless, it only wanted the ice cream Hector had- it didn't try to bite him at all. After proving this to Benny, Todd is quick to run off to try to round up his friends again so that they can try to convince Hector of this as well. At Sophie's, Todd is able to convince her to think back to what happened and assures her that she has nothing to be afraid of, followed by Stella, who they bring back to the strange flower to see for herself. Initially she is fine until it grabs her when she is about to trip, causing her to panic until Todd and Sophie get her to realize this. The display is followed by an anxious Pickle; who also learns the truth behind the plant. Together, the five stand against Hector when he joins them with a shovel, intending to re-plant the flower elsewhere. They try to explain what really happened, and initially Hector is doubtful until Todd convinces him to test out his theory and they watch as the flower eats the ice cream. Realizing he was wrong, Hector apologizes to the flower for being so judgemental, and together they all enjoy some ice cream while the Todd explains the importance of not judging others before you get to know them. Lesson Everyone learns that someone shouldn't be judged by their appearance or first impressions- don't let others decide how you should perceive things until you see it for yourself. Quotes Trivia *Benny Gag: Errors * Gallery <----Todd Builds A FortPickle's Problem / Platyroo ----> Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes